


Passing time

by turquoiseoverthesea



Category: Andromeda 6 (Visual Novel), Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/pseuds/turquoiseoverthesea
Summary: She can't sleep, he can't either. They spend time together.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Female Character, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Passing time

The sound of her own footsteps travels down the hall. Unable to sleep, Haley has decided to wander around the spaceship instead of going in circles in her bedroom. She ponders if she'll memorize the ship's layout or tire herself first.

Everything is quiet. Or almost. Quickly gotten used to the engine's humming, it has become background noise to her. Can't be what's keeping her up.

She comes around a corner, somehow expecting to see someone. Which would be surprising, everyone is asleep at this time. She should be too.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor, she gazes through the window. The view will never cease to amaze her. The endless darkness, bright stars sprinkle across it, is filled with many possibilities. She asks herself how much of it she already knows. _Knew._

Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears something. The faint sound of footsteps. Curious to meet who's awake at such hour, she hurries down the hallway. Either someone is wide awake or sleepwalking.

Turn right, then left. She's close. Another corner and Haley almost collide in the familiar gunman.

"June!" She stumbles backward and his hand comes to rest on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Haley." He seems surprised to come across her. "Is everything alright?" His eyebrows furrow in concern.

"Yeah, well... aside from that I can't sleep. I guess neither can you." Something flashes in his eyes, but it's gone before she can grasp the meaning of it.

"Yeah... Is there something I can do to help?"

"Walk with me, would you?" She starts forward and he falls in steps next to her. They walk in silence for a while, exchanging a few glances before she speaks.

"I'm glad I'm not alone. N-not that I'm happy you're not asleep but..." She trails off.

"I understand." He bumps his shoulder to hers, an accomplice smile on his face. Her cheeks warm up, the sudden closeness is hard to ignore.

"Some company is nice." June says, his full attention shifts to her. "Especially if it's as lovely as you." He adds. Her steps falter slightly, she hopes he hasn't noticed.

"Oh, um, thanks." She takes a deep breath, trying to recompose herself even if her face is burning up. A quick glance at him, June is looking pleased with himself.

They eventually slow their pace, stopping in front of her door. Her eyes shift from the door to him.

"If you're tired, you should go to bed." June says. She contemplates going in, yet the idea of staring at the ceiling isn't appealing.

"I rather stay with you, if that's ok?" Haley takes his hand, looking up for any signs of refusal. 

"I'd like that." He smiles softly and squeezes her hand. 

They stay together for a few hours, making small talk or enjoying the quiet together. Hand in hand.

When she starts falling asleep on his shoulder, he gently ushers her inside her bedroom. She thanks him with a tired smile and June bid her goodnight with one last hand squeeze.

"Sleep well, Haley." He offers her a smile then leaves.

Sleep comes easier this time.


End file.
